


Tickling Leads to New Discoveries

by princegaydrian



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Boners, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Rutting, Smut, Tickling, cute gay nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princegaydrian/pseuds/princegaydrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(lame title, sorry)<br/>Enjolras and Grantaire have a tickle fight, Courfeyrac and Combeferre come home early, Grantaire discovers a kink. Fluff turns to smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickling Leads to New Discoveries

"Grantaire!"   
Enjolras howled, squirming as Grantaire's talented fingers wormed their way up his shirt and continued to tickle. Enjolras only regretted telling his boyfriend of how ticklish he was a tiny bit. With Grantaire's face pressed close to his neck and his strong hands all over his body, he was quite comfortable, despite how ticklish he was. Grantaire grinned wickedly and moved his hands to his armpits, where he knew Enjolras was the most ticklish. Enjolras jerked upwards, laughing and crying at the same time. While he tickled his boyfriend, Grantaire peppered soft kisses all over his pale neck. He stopped tickling when his wrists began to hurt. He kept his hands up his boyfriend's shirt, though. Enjolras sighed, pleased that the torture was over, and even more pleased that R had kept his hands on his chest.   
Grantaire woke up with his hands still on his beloved's soft chest. He smiled when he saw that Enjolras had fallen asleep as well. He craned his neck to see the clock. Phew, it had only been twenty minutes. He went to move his hands, but Enjolras fluttered one eye open and made a sound of disapproval. Grantaire sighed and kissed his nose, snuggling back down against him. He got quite comfortable again, and was about to fall asleep when he heard a soft gasp and felt the man beneath him tense up.   
"Is something wrong, Enj?"   
He got no answer in words, but felt it against his stomach. He only choked a little bit.  
Enjolras was hard, and Grantaire wasn’t that far behind him. Deciding to make the best of this situation, Grantaire pulled a blanket over the couch and slid his hands down Enjolras's body. Enjolras silently thanked him for the blanket. If his roommates walked in, he would never hear the end of it. He didn't have time to think about where Combeferre and Courfeyrac were today, and whether they'd be home or not, because Grantaire was massaging his sensitive thighs and grinding his hips into his crotch. The dark-skinned man on top of him was a genius with his hands and his mouth, /goddamn/ it, how can a neck be that sensitive? Enjolras whined and tried to take off his jeans, but R caught his hands with one large hand and pinned them above his head. Grantaire kept grinding and was about to snake his hand into his boyfriend's jeans until he heard a key in the door. Enjolras jumped but made no move to get up. Grantaire pulled the blanket further onto the pair of them and released Enjolras's hands from their spot above his head. Enjolras knew that Courfeyrac would know exactly what had been happening if he saw the two of them hidden by a blanket, blushing and looking guilty, so as his two roommates walked into the room, he reeled R in for a kiss. It wasn't the softest of kisses, either. R had his hands in Enjolras's golden curls and was tugging gently, and Enjolras was biting and sucking at his boyfriend's mouth. Grantaire moaned softly and continued grinding his hips against Enjolras. Fuck whoever saw, Combeferre was probably minding his own business and Courfeyrac had seen Enjolras and R having sex before. Grantaire heard a snigger from across the room and calmly lifted his hand to flip off Courfeyrac, probably. Wait, did he just hear a high, melodious voice gasp? Who was wearing the combat boots? Wait, how many people had entered the flat?   
Enjolras noticed his confusion and pulled away quickly to look around the room. Standing there was Cosette, looking shocked, Marius, looking appalled, Courfeyrac, looking smug, Combeferre, hiding his face in his hands, Eponine, taking a selfie with the rutting mess on the couch and Jehan, whispering something into his boyfriend's- Montparnasse's -ear.   
Grantaire, the suave bastard, promptly came in his pants. If anyone noticed, they said nothing. Enjolras caught Courf's wink as he lead his friends out of the room.   
"Well."  
"I didn't just come in my pants, I swear."  
"It's all over your jeans, dork."  
"I may have a kink for exhibitionism."  
"I noticed."  
"Well, /fuck/."

**Author's Note:**

> Courf is an ass. That's all I have to say.


End file.
